Her Eyes
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: Everyday we stared into each others eyes, not once speaking, just starring at each other from opposite sides of the room. They're the most beautiful pair of eyes I've seen


**Here's my one shot. I'll take any requests. Enjoy(:**

* * *

I always admired her from far away, not once have we spoken, but we didn't need to. We knew nothing about each other, but our eyes revealed everything. Yeah, we looked like creeps staring at each other from separate sides of the room, but we didn't care I wanted to do something, I wanted to talk to her, but I could never bring myself to do it. She always made me blush when she caught me stealing glances at her, I would look away and pretend that didn't just happen. Things were certainly different between us. I would see her talking to someone for the first time, and 20 minutes later she was hanging onto her waist. I was never jealous, I didn't feel anything towards her. I don't like girls, and I wasn't gonna change my sexuality for someone who isn't worth it. But I won't deny the fact that she's gorgeous, she has this really nice body, it's not too thin, but yet not too thin, it's perfect. Her laugh is so loud, but it's obnoxiously cute. I'm open to the idea of us being together, but there's no point, I don't even like her, I think. We kept, whatever this is going on for a while. It all changed one day, things have never been the same.

* * *

_It was 6th period, the only class I have with her. Aerobics, ugh I didn't bother to drop the class, I could use the exercise. I decided not to dress out that day, so I just leaned against the wall, with my ear buds in trying to escape this place. I didn't like the days when I didn't dress out. I would always catch myself staring at her, she couldn't see me, the lights were always turned off and she was on the opposite side of the room. I didn't like watching her work out, most people would love to see her jumping and moving around, her chest bouncing everywhere, but I didn't, it doesn't feel right. I saw the teacher walk past me so I took an ear bud out just in case she decided to talk to me. She smiled at me and kept walking onto the mats so she could work out with the other girls. "Alright girls, you can go out for a water break." She paused the disc and turned the lights on, everyone walked out so I had to push myself against the wall to let everyone out. I lifted my head up to look at my ipod, I was getting tired of the same song. I heard a small cry, and several sniffs. I looked up to see her standing there, broken. I didn't even know she was there. I didn't hear any noises, but I could see her shoulders shaking. She looked up at me, I didn't like what I saw. Tears were racing down her face, she was hurt. Someone hurt her. I wanted so badly just to hug her, I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't. It would be like hugging a random stranger at the mall. I opened my mouth to speak, but the room became crowded once again. I just leaned back on the wall getting lost in my world. "Alex?" I looked to my right, I wasn't expecting my teacher to be there. "Yes?" "Can you take Mitchie? I'll give you a pass, something's wrong with her and I don't wanna make a scene." I nodded, it's not like I had a choice. She walked over to Mitchie, all I saw was her nodding and then she walked towards me. I smiled at her, but I soon regretted it. I hate that fake smile of hers, she's been using it a lot lately. How is it that her friends don't see past it? That was awkward, we had never been alone like this, and now it happens twice in one day. I opened my mouth several times to speak, but I just couldn't. I wish it would have been in different circumstances. We kept walking down the hall, the only thing heard was the sound of our feet hitting the white spotted floor. The silence was broken, sadly it was by another cry. I turned around to face her but she ran the short distance into the bathroom. I quickly chased after her, luckily the bathrooms were out of order so we could have privacy. It kills me to see her in pain, I don't even know who caused it, there's nothing I can do about it. I expected her to be locked in a stall, but she was on the floor, her back against the wall as she hugged her knees. I let things happen, I didn't wanna think about this. I just acted on what felt right. I sat down next to her, she didn't even flinch. I placed my hand on her knee causing her eyes to meet with mine. "I'm sorry Alex." Her voice, it was broken, but it was still music to my ears. She's apologizing, she's breaking down in front of me and she's apologizing, what for? "Sorry for what?" She brought her hand up to her face and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Didn't you hear about the fight?" The fight? The fight! I didn't know much about it. I knew that some girls got into a fight, it got pretty bad, the girl got hit badly. What does she have to do with it? She's crying, she got hit!? "You got hit?!" I probably shouldn't have raised my voice at her, but I was in shock. "I'm sorry Alex." "Mitchie, please just stop apologizing. I don't even understand why you're apologizing for. Whatever it is I forgive you." She attempted to smile, but she ended up shaking her head. "Do you know what caused that fight?" I shook my head from side to side, I hadn't really heard much about it. She let out a sigh, my hand was still on her knee, she started playing with my fingers. I couldn't help but smile, her touch, it made me feel happy. Maybe the same thing happened to her, she was smiling. "Gigi and her wannabes came to my locker and started pushing me around. I ignored them and tried to take my stuff out my locker. They started calling me names, they called me a dyke. I told them I wasn't, but they showed a video of me and Harper talking in the bleachers yesterday. She played the whole video for them, everyone no know about our conversation. Everyone knows that I'm madly in love with you, but that I just couldn't act on it. I'm sorry Alex." It was a lot to take in at the moment. She's gay? And she loves me?! "Mitchie. I'm so so sorry you had to go through something like that, Gigi's a bitch. There's nothing wrong with having a different sexuality than others." I didn't wanna mention anything about her being in love with me, I don't want things to be awkward now that she let me in. "You probably hate me don't you? I'm sorry, I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. I'm not gonna hit on you or anythin-." I enjoyed her rambling, but I cut it off with a kiss. I had never kissed a girl, I never thought that I would kiss one. It just felt right. Our lips moved together perfectly, we both followed the same pattern. I pulled her into my lap, not breaking the kiss. I laced our hands together, I felt her lips curve against mine to form a smile. I pulled back, happy to finally see a real smile._

* * *

Things were never the same after that. We got closer, in a way it only made things worse. People looked at us like we were a disease, honestly it hurt, but I couldn't let Mitchie know that, I need to be strong for her. People soon got over it, finally letting us breathe. I could tell that being under that pressure was affecting Mitchie. We both benefited from it, we're a couple now, everything's perfect. We kept staring at each other, it was just our thing. "Alex?" We're currently laying in her bed, watching a move. I love when we cuddle together, we can just be ourselves, it feels right. "Yes beautiful?" I never knew how insecure she is, she comes off different, like she's really outgoing. Like she doesn't care about anything, but she hides behind that. "I love you, so much." She lifted her head off my chest and moved up so her head was resting on my shoulder. I turned over so we were facing each other. "I love you too, soo much." I dragged out the O a bit more than necessary, causing her to giggle. "Mithcie, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." She looked down and started blushing. I took her chin in between my finger and lifter her head up so her eyes would meet mine. "Your eyes are so different. They're like a light shade of brown, but sometimes they can turn a darker shade. They're just so beautiful and inviting." That only caused her to blush more, making me let out a small chuckle. "Even when you're stalking me from the other side of the room?" She enjoys teasing me, I think it's become one of her hobbies. "Yes even then." That only caused her smile more, as if that were possible. It surprised me when she straddled me, her face screamed everything but innocence. She looked at me one last time, before kissing down my neck. I let my hands trail down to her hips and gave them a small squeeze, causing them to buck against mine. I moved my hands up and down her body, stopping at her sides. "A-alex s-stop. Please, you know how ticklish I can aha get!" I rolled us over so I was on top now. I tickled her once more before getting lost in her eyes. Those eyes that pulled me into her. Staring into those eyes for the first time was the best decision I've ever made.


End file.
